


Fight!

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [19]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Canon Compliant, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, outside pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: Ahh yes, the swordsman. Roronoa Zoro, Demon of the East Blue sea.He hated her, with a burning passion hot enough to rival the sun.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Original Female Character(s), Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Character(s)
Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936849
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Fight!

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!  
> There's this song called "Fight" by an artist named Ellise and honestly, it makes me think of Sanji and some female lover.

" _Mellorine!!! I have your midday snack prepared."_

She rolled her eyes, cursing under her breath as Sanji came into view, noodling around on the deck as he approached. His eyes were shaped in hearts, a stupidly wide grin stretching his features and she equally wanted to scoff and give back a similar smile.

Sanji was ridiculous, always sure to remind her of his love. It was flattering really. 

But it wasn't okay, not with the way she treated him, and the way he got attached so fast. She was only with these pirates because they were kind enough to drop her off at the proper island, and after that she'd be long gone. 

Even so, the blonde had confessed, and like a complete fool she'd accepted those feelings without hesitation, never experiencing a man come onto her in such a way.

Curiosity is what spurred her forward. 

And guilt is what followed soon after because love was something the Straw Hat's chef poured his heart into, almost more than his meals. 

"Thank you _so_ much Sanji-kun." She purred, placing a hand on his cheek and batting her eyes. The blonde swooned, singing praises and poetry.

Zoro scoffed from his perch on the higher level, sparing them a glance before turning away in disgust. 

Ahh yes, the _swordsman._ Roronoa Zoro, Demon of the East Blue sea. 

He hated her, with a burning passion hot enough to rival the sun. 

It was mildly concerning, or would be if she weren't absolutely certain that the large teen would _not_ attempt to cut her in half. 

He was, after all, in love with the chef, and as such, wouldn't purposely destroy anything the chef held sacred.

Which meant her, unfortunately for him.

She sighed, watching as Sanji's attention was completely diverted, focused on the swordsman and yelling brash insults that the teen shot right back with the same fervor. 

_Just kiss already._ She thought, forgetting for a moment, that in technicality, she was dating the blonde, and henceforth, he would not cheat on her.

Fucking chivalrous pirate. How the hell did _that_ work?

She was jealous of the swordsman, truly. Their fights were constant, but entertaining and refreshing. Plus the two seemed to have a lot of fun. 

She sighed, eating the food that was given to her. 

There _had_ to be a way to get out of this situation. It was a special type of weird to deal with an idiot in love. Even more dealing with an idiot who didn't realize he was in love with some completely different. 

Men were _such_ dumbasses.

This why she should've just stuck to women. Nami _was_ a gorgeous specimen, let alone Robin. 

She hummed, closing her eyes as the two boys continued their fight.

_Women are just lovely._

She couldn't completely blame the chef for acting like a fool. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Did i make this nameless OC a raging bisexual? Yes.


End file.
